Send It On
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: Winner in my poll! Summary: Nick and Miley are friends but when Disney pairs them up to record a song together will their friendship remain intact? Will it be replaced by something better? Or is it just too late? Legal NILEY


**I'm so so so sorry that this took so long. Every time I went to write it something seemed to get in the way. But here it is; I hope you guys like it.**

**This is the winner of the one-shot poll I asked you guys to vote in. Thanks to everyone who voted in this. The winner is the recording of "Send It On." I'll have the first chapter of the multi-chapter story up as soon as I possibly can. Once I start that it will be my main focus, but I'll still try to write other things as well.**

**As always this fic is LEGAL. No last names blah blah blah. But here they are anyway. Miley **_**Stweart**_**; Nick, Joe and Kevin **_**Grey**_**; Taylor **_**Swiftle**_**; Justin **_**Gastonian**_**; Demi **_**Monroe **_**and Selena **_**Russo.**_****

Summary: _Nick and Miley are friends but when Disney pairs them up to record a song together will their friendship remain intact? Will it be replaced by something better? Or is it just too late?_

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE**

Miley walked in the recording studio to see all of her friends there waiting for her; she was late, as usual. They all smiled at her and said hello but none smiled bigger than Nick. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said with a small smile.

A company executive walked in. "Now that we're all here," He said with a pointed look in Miley's direction. She stifled a laugh so she wouldn't be in any more trouble. "We can get started." He handed them each a copy of the song and continued, "Demi, Selena, Nick, Joe, Kevin and Miley, the six of you all have been selected to sing the leads. The other stars involved in this program will come in on another day and record the back up stuff." **(A/N: I have no idea how all of this recording stuff goes, so just bear with me.)** "I'll give you guys a little while to learn the song and then you can record it yourselves. Nick, Joe, Kevin you've all produced before so I'm leaving you in charge of that. Basically . . . come get us when you're done with everything." He finished and with that he walked out of the room.

"How about we pair off to learn our parts?" Kevin suggested with a meaningful look at everyone but Nick and Miley.

"I'll go with Demi." Joe said quickly. He grabbed Demi's arm and pulled her out of the room before she could even get a goodbye out of her mouth,

"Kevin, I don't understand this harmony. Do you think you could explain it to me?" Selena asked, quickly making up an excuse to leave Miley and Nick alone.

"No problem." And they walked out of the room as quickly as Joe and Demi had.

"Well that didn't feel planned or anything." Miley said with a small laugh at the hijinks of the people she called some of her best friends.

"No not at all." Nick replied.

"So I guess we better learn this song. I don't think I want to push the execs any further today."

"Yeah."

They sat down on the floor and began to work on the harmonies and melodies they would be singing a few hours time. But Miley being the person she was, got bored after about an hour. "Let's play a game." She said with a playful smirk in Nick's direction.

Nick knew that the look on her face couldn't mean anything good for him, so he replied, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Aww come on Nick; don't be such a baby."

"Maybe later."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"Not now."

"Pretty please with sugar free marshamellows on top?

"N- wait what?"

"Helloooo? You have diabetes remember? We don't want you getting sick now do we?" **(A/N: Yeah I know that was lame. But my friend and I actually do stuff like that to each other all the time. I know, we're weird.) **She put on her best puppy dog face and kept pleading with him knowing he'd give in eventually; he always did.

"Fine." He said with a sigh.

"Yay!"

They wound up playing chopsticks, a game that was Miley's favorite for some reason unknown to Nick, for an hour. Miley had just won for the hundreth time when Nick was ready to give up. "Okay you win again. I think I'm done now."

"Awwww Nick. Can't take the fact that I'm kicking your butt?"

"Keep believing that Miles. I'm letting you win and you know it."

"Sureeee you are. Little Nicky's just mad he's losing to a girl. But then again . . . it's not so bad when you're losing to a member of the same sex is it?" She said with a playful smile

"Take that back." He said coming towards her.

'"Never!" She laughed, backing away with her hands in front of her.

"Fine then." He said calmly and turned away from her. She thought that was it so she put her hands down and relaxed. That's when he grabbed her and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard that she tripped and they both fell over.

They were lying with him on top of her when the rest of the group walked back into the room.

"I see you two have been wroking hard." Joe said with a laugh.

"Very." Miley replied giggling while getting off of Nick and standing up.

"Well let's record this song so we can get out of here before I turn 22." Kevin said helping Nick up off the floor. They all went to work.

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE**

They decided that the best way to tackle the song and get it done wuickly would be if they all paired up again. That way instead of going through the song for sixe different people it would be like going through the song for three.

Kevin and Selena went first. Then it was Demi and Joe. Last it was Nick and Miley. They were both nervous not only because neither knew the song very well, but because they were singing it together. Since they were both such great musicians, they were able to make it through the song without any problems.

Miley couldn't help but smile as she watched Nick sing. The passion in his eyes still got to her. She was so busy watching him that she almost missed the part where she was supposed to sing. Deciding she should get through the song first and stare at Nick later. **(A/N: I have some of the lyrics. They were the only ones I could find. So if they're wrong or Nick and Miley don't sing at the part I put . . . oh well. Lol)**

_**Send it on  
on and on  
just one that can heal another  
with one little action  
the chainreaction  
will never stop  
make it strong  
shine a light and send it on,  
shine a light and send it on  
There's power in all**_

_**the choices we make  
so im starting now  
there's not a moment to waste**_

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE**

Miley and Nick were sitting outside the recording studio while everyone else went out for ice cream. Neither of them were in the mood to be with everyone else. They just wanted to be together, _alone_.

"I miss this. You and me, just hanging out together." Nick said randomly.

"Me too."

"We should do this more often."

"Definitely."

He turned his head so he was facing her and smiled. It wasn't the smile he put on for the press, but the smile he reserved for the most important person in his life, _her_.

"Miley . . . I really do miss you. Not just our friendship. I miss the days when you would come over to my house at five in the morning just to say hi before you went to work. The days when we would just ride our bikes together all day. The days when we didn't have to worry about the press or the fans. I miss the days when we were happy _together._"

She didn't say a word and he thought that she really had finally moved on. He got up, intending on walking away from her for the final time. He didn't even get a step in before her hand was on his arm.

"Nick." She whispered and he waited for her to continue. "I love you . . . ?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. She was still trying to figure out whether or not it was true. That's when it hit her. She did love him. And no matter what she did, or who she was with, she always would. "I love you." She said with more confidence.

"I love you too." He said with a smile just as big as the one he had the first time she ever said that to him.

Their lips met for the first time in over and year and a half; but it still felt exactly the same. There were still the same old fireworks, but it seemed like they had only intensified as time had gone on.

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE**

The others walked in from getting ice cream to see the two kissing. "YES!" Joe yelled, totally ruining the moment.

Everyone scowled in his direction, but he didn't care. He was just happy to have his little sister back. Everyone went from scowling to laughing when they saw the huge smile on his face. The laughing was interupted when Miley's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered. "Ummm yeah if you want to. Yeah he's here. I know you don't. Please Tay? For me? Okay. Love you too darling. Bye." Everyone looked from her to Joe and back again wondering what was going on with Taylor. Finally, Selena voiced their thoughts.

"Uhhh Miley is Taylor coming here?" She asked. She was excited to see her friend on one hand, but on the other, she was nervous about what would happen with Joe.

"Yeah she is. Look Joe, I know you guys have had your differences in the past. But please, for my sake can you be nice?"

"Of course I can. I have to talk to her anyway." Joe said looking really nervous all of a sudden. Miley knew that look, she had seen it on Nick's face when he was about to ask her out. It couldn't mean that Joe wanted to . . . OH MY GOD!

"Joe, how's Camilla?" Miley asked with a small smile.

"We broke up like a month ago. Why?"

"Oh just wondering."

Joe looked even more nervous, if that was even possible, when Taylor's SUV pulled up. Before Miley or anyone else could even say hi. he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

**JAYLOR LOVE JAYLOR LOVE JAYLOR LOVE JAYLOR LOVE JAYLOR LOVE JAYLOR LOVE JAYLOR LOVE JAYLOR LOVE**

"What do you want Joe?" She said with an attitude. He had feared that she would still be mad at him for breaking up with her over the phone. He was so incredibly sorry. He just didn't think he could tell her that they were over in person.

"To apologize. I hurt you so bad Tay; and you never deserved it. It's just I was so scared. I was falling in love for real for the first time, and I had no idea how to handle it."

"Yeah well somehow I don't think breaking up with me was the way to tell me that you loved me." She spat back at him.

"I know it wasn't and I'm sorry. But I want you to know that a day hasn't gone by since then that I haven't thought about what we had." He said taking her hand.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was what she had been waiting to hear for months. But she couldn't let him get to her now. "Even when you were with Camilla?"

"Even then."

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"I was so unfair to you. I was traveling the world and I couldn't be the guy that you needed me to be. I know that you said you were fine with our crazy schedules, but I wasn't. All I could think was that you deserved someone so much better and one day you were going to realize that."

"But over the phone Joe?"

"I know. That was awful of me. But I knew that if I tried to do it in person I would never be able to. I knew that if I looked into your eyes there would be no way I could ever convince myself that we couldn't be together. I just thought that doing it over the phone would make it hurt less."

"Maybe for you."

Joe looked down at her words because he knew they were true. "Is there anyway you could ever forgive me?"

"I already have. What happened isn't important anymore."

He could hear finality in her voice and he wondered if it truly was too late for them. "Taylor do you, do you still love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" She asked.

"The kind that needs to be answered."

"Well I - -" She began trying to think of a sarcastic reply. But her thoughts and words came to hault when she felt Joe's lips on hers for the first time in months. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to think. This was what she had been wanting all alone; but now that it was happening, she didn't know what to do about it.

Joe pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Taylor Alison Swiftle and I always will."

"I love you too."

**NILEY LOVE JAYLOR LOVE NILEY LOVE JAYLOR LOVE NILEY LOVE JAYLOR LOVE NILEY LOVE JAYLOR LOVE NILEY LOVE**

So maybe they weren't perfect, but they were in love. Maybe they still had a lot to figure out, but in that moment, they had each other. Maybe all of their fans wouldn't like it, but in the end they knew the fnas only wanted them to be happy. And maybe some other people like Justin or Selena or Camilla would get hurt by what they were doing, but it was time they were just happy.

**END!**

**Well that was it guys. Sorry, I couldn't resist putting a little Jaylor in there. I have a soft spot for them. If you don't, I don't want to hear about it in your review. Not to sound mean or anything. And again I'm sorry this took so long. But I hope it was worth it.  
I'll start the multi chapter as soon as I can.**

**xoxo,  
CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


End file.
